The Order of the Phoenix reads the Sorcerer's Stone
by Shadow Leaf Nin
Summary: This is the New updated version of my last story which I will be deleting, this is about the Order members and everyone else join too and read about Harry's first year of Hogwarts, James Potter's parents and Lily's parents are there as well as many other characters. Please send me positive feed back as well as ideas and things that you think I should do to improve on the story...


**Order Reads Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's** **Stone Prologue 2**

**Order Members that will be reading**

Edgar Bones

Caradoc Dearborn

Benjy Fenwick

Frank Longbottom

Allice Longbottom

Marlene McKinnon

Dorcas Meadowes

James Potter

Lilly Potter

Gideon Prewett

Fabian Prewett

Deadelus Diggle

Elphias Doge

Aberforth Dumbledore

Albus Dumbledore

Ariana Dumbledore

Mundungs Fletcher

Rubeus Hagrid

Hestia Jones

Remus Lupin

Sirius Black

Minerva Mcgonnagal

Alastor Moody

Sturgis Pomdore

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Severus Snape

Nymphadora Tonks Lupin

Emmeline Vance

Arthur Weasley

Molly Weasley

Fred and George Weasley

Percey Weasley

Bill Weasley

Charlie Weasley

Charlus and Dorea Potter

Regulus Black

Rose and David Evans (Note: I made up the names for Lily's parents because I don't know their real names and it's not mentioned anywhere on the internet)

**Other Characters that will join:**

Harry Potter

Ginny Weasley Potter (pregnant for 8 1/2 months)

Hermione Granger Weasley (married with Ron for one year, not pregnant/ don't know when I will make her pregnant yet with her child though)

Ron Weasley

Neville Longbottom

Luna Lovegood

Xenophilius Lovegood

(Note: I don't know her name it was not on the internet so I will call her Flora)

(Note: These are the characters that I can think of at the moment, sorry)

Prologue

The Order of the Phoenix was having their annual meeting tonight, but this was no ordinary meeting, as Dumbledore and the Order members gathered in the headquarters, Dumbledore was about to begin the meeting when suddenly a flash of light appeared. The light disappeared and left seven books from the future.

As members gathered, some confuses of as to why they were gathering and for what. "What the hell is going on?" George Waesley asked as he looked around the room. He saw his twin Fred who died in the battle of Hogwarts and his family, he ran to his twin and held his twin brother Fred close sobbing. Fred held his twin brother George as the twins reunited with one another. The Weasley family noticed the twins Fred and George and rant to them, hugging and crying happily reuniting with their lost loved one Fred.

As Sirius and Remus along woth Tonks his wife appeared, Sirius waved happily at Remus, but Remus took Sirius and hugged him (manly hug…get you mind out of the gutter) once finished he told Sirius that he and Tonks are married, Sirius congratulated them. He was proud of his closest friend finding happiness, he then saw two people that he wouold never imagine seeing again.

James and Lily Potter with their baby son Harry appeared, both Sirius and Remus along with everyone from 1981 and up (everyone from the day after the attack on Halloween, 1981) all looked towards the Potters with grief and happiness. Everyone felt grief in knowing that Harry will not be growing up with his parents and happiness to see the Potter family together with out the dangers of Voldemort around.

As James held his wife close and their baby close, Sirius and Remus went towards James and Lily Potter and hugged them as they reunited with each other. James Potter then noticed two people that he had not seen since their death during his last year of Hogwaarts, that's right Charlus and Dorea Potter. Charlus and Dorea Potter were confused as to why they were here, but when they saw their only son James and their seroget son Sirius they walked to them and hugged their son close. Lily walked over to the Potter family carrying baby Harry in her arms as she greeted her in-laws, she then watched happily as tears rolled down her face, seeing her husband hugging his parents after their death it was hard for James to cope from his parents death. When she heard about James's parents death she tried to help him, but she knew that their death hit him hard.

James and Sirius hugged Charlus and Dorea, when they saw Remus, Dora and Lily with baby Harry, they hugged and greeted one another as Dorea met her neice from the Black side of the family, Sirius's cousin Nymphadora Tonks. Charlus and Dorea hugged Remus, they were shocked to find out that Remus and Dora were married. But none the less proud of their son James and his friends and family.

Then Lily saw two people that died during her last year at Hogwarts, her parents David and Rose Potter, when she saw her parents she rant to them and hugged them. Rose and David were shocked at first bbut then realized that it was their youngest daughter Lily, as they recovered from the shock they hugged her back. James, Sirius, Remus, Dora and both Potters Charlus and Dorea came over to greet the Evans. Charlus and David shook hands while Dorea and Rose were hugging each other, both sets of grandparents noticed baby Harry in Lily's arms and Dorea asked, "is that my grandson?" James nodded as he orudly told them that they are grandparents. Charlus clapped his son on the back whith pride as James told his parents that Siriud is the godfather and Remus is the honorary Uncle. Remus blushed as Dora laughed, but she was shocked to see Harry as a baby, the Harry she knew suffered from the war while this Harry is a giggling baby. Remus noticed and hugged her close.

Lily's parents notice their grandson harry for the first time as Rose asked her daughter if she could hold her grandson, Lily passed Harry to his grandmother, Rose and Dorea were cooing over baby Harry as the father's all watched in fasination and suprise, just then they saw a man walking towards them, Sirius gasped and realized that it was his brother Regulus. The Black brothers Sirius saw the guilty and painful look in his younger brother, Sirius saw that his brother was upset, he pulled his brother into a hug, which shocked Regulus. Dorea and Dora both noticed the Black brothers hugging and reuniting with one another after being apart for so many years, Sirius appologized for leaving his baby brother behind, while Regulus appologized for getting himself killed. Dora and Dorea bother walked to the Black brothers and hugged one another, Regulus was shocked in seeing his aunt Dorea and little cousin Nymphadora, he happily hugged them both, he missed his brother Sirius the most.

Sirius brought his brother Regulus to meet hsi brother in all but blood James and wife Lily with baby Harry still in Rose's arms. Sirius explained that he is the godfather of Harry and that he (Regulus) could be the honorary second uncle of Harry. Rose passed her grandson to Regulus, who held the small baby, he saw that the baby looked like James but with Lily's eyes.

Everyone then realized that they each might be a death eater as they all raised their wands towards one another. They were confused as to how and why they reunited with loved ones, felt stupid for forgetting to put up their defense and remember that it might be a trap.

"Please, everyone lower your wands," Albus Dumbledore said calmly, sitting at the head of a rather long table that no one had even noticed until now.

"Albus?" Kingsley said, shock coloring his tone as he stared at a man he believed dead.

Albus tipped his head toward his friend. "As many of you seemed to have noticed, not everyone in this room should be alive right now," he said slowly as everyone turned to look at the others standing in the room. _Really _look.

"Albus, what's going on here?" Hestia Jones asked as she stared shakily at Edgar Bones, who was very long dead.

"Well, if you all will kindly lower your wands I will be very glad to explain," Albus said pleasantly. Everyone slowly did as they were told, but still stayed very alert of everyone around them. "You have all been brought here for an explanation. All of you have bravely fought for the same cause, all members of the Order of the Phoenix. But we have been given a chance to change the future for the better and to prevent more deaths from happening."

Fred and George looked at their uncles Fabian and Geidon as both sets of twins asked, "what do you mean, Dumbledore?" everyone else have been wondering the same thing.

Dumbledore chuckled in delight as he said, "yes and these books as we, read will have information on the war and not only that but a boy named Harry Potter. These books are about his seven years of Hogwarts."

There were a few seconds of silence as it all sunk in. "A book about…_Harry_?" Remus and Sirius asked carefully.

"A book about precisely what he's doing. From the very beginning of this year," Dumbledore confirmed.

Moody being well…Moody, he suddenly saw that not only the seven books but a letter, as he said in a grunt tone, "Albus are you sure it's safe?" Albus merrily looked towards Alastar and nodded as he picked up the letter, the letter read:

_To the Order of the Pheonix,_

_We have sent you books on Harry Potter's life, these seven books will be a big help in changing the future and for good reason. One reason that we have sent these books is that we have lost many loved ones and many people have suffered from both the First war and Second War. If you think that you heard it right, then yes…there was a second war. But not only that, these books have information in them that will change your views on each other and on how you act with one another, know that you should not let Peter Pettegrew read, we have our reasons and you will find out why._

_Over all there will be some people that will join (NOTE: I may or may not depending on the reviews that I get) hope that when finished reading that you will all make the righ desition in changing the future._

_Thanks again for your time_

_The Golden Trio: HJP, HJG, RBW_

Once Dimbledore was finished the note more people appeared as he put the letter down he began to read the titles of each book. Starting with the first book and read, 'Harry potter and the Philosopher's Stone', the second book read 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets', the third read 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban ', the fourth read 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire', the fifth read 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix', the sixth read 'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince' and the last book read 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'

Dumbledore thought as he finished reading the titles of each book, '_hmm…interesting'_ he than saw as people from the Order gather together looking confuses as he said," Good evening, I can guess that you are all wondering why you are all here?"

Everyone nodded as Dumbledore and everyone sat down, he read out the first title, "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone", everyone looked shocked as everyone turned to look at the Potters.

Lily was the first to speak,"M-My Harry? But excuse me, Professor," Lily Potter said quietly, coming to stand before her old Headmaster, who looked just the same as ever. "You said that this book was about my son?" Lily inquired hopefully.

Albus nodded and smiled softly at the woman. "Yes it is Lily. As you may know, your son has been spear-heading the fight against Voldemort for quite some time now," Dumbledore said, most of the room turning to listen.

"We don't know much," James said, stepping up to take Lily's hand. "We want to know about our son, so Professor if will continue please."

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. "Gladly," he said quietly, his tone curious. "Well please everyone, take a seat and we shall begin," he said, seeming to get out of a daze, gesturing toward the table. "I suppose I will read first," Dumbledore said as everyone settled in, looking to his right to the Potters, Sirius, and Remus; almost as if asking permission. Lily nodded quickly, wanting to begin this as soon as possible. Albus cleared his throat, and began…


End file.
